


Under His Thumb

by neverreallythere (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Asphyxiation, Breathplay, Champion Shiro (Voltron), Hand Jobs, Human Experimentation, Humiliation, M/M, Molestation, Muzzles, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prisoner of War, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/neverreallythere
Summary: Sendak decided to entertain himself and satiate his curiosity with the Champion while waiting for the druids to come. That tight muzzle that the human had been fitted with was giving him ideas.





	Under His Thumb

Sendak watched the human wriggle in his bindings, growling like a trapped animal. The Champion always became fiesty when he knew the druids were coming to test him. It was amusing. The human would be no use to them if he were weak, after all.

They had deactivated his prosthetic arm so no one would be injured and the Champion couldn't escape. Sendak strode over next to where the human was strapped down on his back. He glared daggers at the Galra and would have surely been demanding answers if he were not tightly muzzled. They couldn't afford any verbal distraction once the druids got started.

Speaking of the druids they were certainly taking their time. No doubt they were tied up with an assignment by that old witch Haggar.

But the commander could certainly find a way to pass the time.

He examined the agitated human beneath him. To Sendak's amusement the Champion was half-hard in his pants. It was probably the effects of adrenaline from the arena fight and pent up sexual frustration over time.

Sendak pressed his right palm against the member and earned an embarrassed and shocked yelp from under the muzzle. The commander chuckled darkly and wrapped his right hand around the dick through the fabric, careful to avoid cutting the human with his claws in case it would complicate the druids' work.

The Champion tried to jerk away, grunting in anger and shame, but he had nowhere to go. Sendak began stroking and enjoyed the helpless panting from the human through the air holes in the muzzle. He got an idea.

Sendak pressed his own huge prosthetic hand firmly against the human's nose and mouth, pushing the muzzle against the skin until it dug uncomfortably into the flesh, and sealing the air holes up. The Champion immediately panicked, eyes widening. He tried to twist his head away from the hand and he thrashed.

"If you do not cooperate you'll never breathe again. Understood?" Sendak said. He knew that the human knew that he didn't play games. It wasn't an empty threat.

The human eased his fighting and lay still, giving himself over to Sendak. The Champion willingly surrendering to his life to the commander sent blood rushing right to the Galra's own dick. He considered taking the human right there, massive cock splitting open the Champion as one hand smothered the breath out of him and the other mercilessly twisted his dick until it was sore and overstimulated.

Sendak almost shivered. No, he didn't have that much time today.

While the commander was fantasizing he realized that he'd never removed his hand from the human's face and the pitiful creature was desperately choking for breath while trying not to fight off Sendak for fear of falling unconscious and never waking up.

Sendak let the human breathe but removed his hand from his cock. While the Champion struggled to catch his breath throught the small holes in the muzzle he couldn't help but thrust his hips up in search of the friction that was removed.

"Not so strong now, are you Champion? Reduced to a desperate whore just from a hand on your cock?"

The human moved his head to side, not wanting to look Sendak in the eyes. The commander harshly moved his head to fix that while sealing up his airways again. He pumped the Champions dick hard and almost painfully with his other hand.

"Look at me when I speak to you. You will take everything that I force you to."

The human squeezed his eyes shut while he rubbed his cock into Sendak's one hand and sucked fruitlessly at the other.

 _"Look at me"_ The commander ordered dangerously. "I won't remind you again."

The Champion looked Sendak in the eyes. He was degraded and frustrated but full of desperation. Desperate to breathe and desperate to come.

"I'm sure it would take nothing to break you completely until you're _begging_ " the commander teased. Then he took both hands off of the human.

Sendak watched the Champion pant and moan while he realized that every time the commander let him breathe he would stop jerking him. If he wanted to come he'd have to do it on Sendak's terms with his life on the line.

"I'm not letting go until you come this time. If you don't then we'll just have to find a new Champion."

The human took a deep breath before the commander slapped his large metal hand over his face one last time and continued the ministrations to his dick. The Champion rolled his cock into the right positions, helping Sendak hit the right spots.

The commander considered punishing the human for doing so but let it slide. He wanted to see the Champion reduced to a crying little slut and he may have missed that opportunity if he injured or killed him.

Sendak reveled in the pathetic whimpers that escaped the human as he became closer, his throat bobbing as he choked and gagged behind his plugged air holes. The commander watched his chest suck in and felt his balls tighten up.

The Galra teased the helpless human once more and let his cock go but kept his hand over his face. The Champion twisted and arched his entire body up, practically retching as his body craved air and release.

Sendak squeezed his dick and stroked it hard.

"Now come, _Shiro_ " he ordered.

Shiro did.

The human cried out a muffled whine as his cock spurted pearly fluid onto the bottom of his tattered prison shirt, the very tip of his relatively long member sticking out from his pants. Sendak was satisfied and he removed his remaining hand so the Champion could gulp in rasping breaths while fighting back tears.

Sendak indulged in thoughts of pleasuring himself now and spreading his seed on the Champion's face and chest. But the druids chose that moment to walk though the doors.

The cloaked figures prepared themselves and one of them caught sight of the state of their Champion, failing at concealing his crying and the mess on his clothes around his softening cock.

"Disgusting creature" the druid sneered.


End file.
